La jalousie d'Agon
by Dodge3
Summary: Agon surprend son amant monter à moto avec une autre personne. Sa jalousie prend le dessus et il fait la gueule. Hiruma parviendra-t-il à le calmer ?


**La jalousie d'Agon**

C'était une journée ensoleillée qui commençait au lycée deimon. Les Deimon devils Bats avaient quelques jours de repos après un match difficile. Hiruma avait décidé de prendre un peu de repos lui aussi et était parti faire un tour en ville. Il passa dans plusieurs magasins d'armes pour compléter ses instruments de torture réservés à ses joueurs et aux personnes à qui il faisait du chantage. Il y resta un moment, le temps de savoir lequel de ces joujoux lui conviendrait le mieux. Au bout d'une heure, il ressortit du magasin, il avait choisi plusieurs armes, et quelques bazooka, mais le tout était plutôt encombrant. Avec un sourire machiavélique, il sortit son portable de sa poche et composa un numéro. Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant que son correspondant ne décroche.

« Allo ? »

« Hey fucking lézard, ramène-toi avec ta moto devant la supérette. J'ai besoin que tu me portes quelques paquets »

« Non mais si tu crois que je vais venir, je ne suis pas t... »

Hiruma raccrocha avant d'entendre la fin de ce que disait Habashira, il savait qu'il allait venir. Il se posa à côté de ses achats en attendant le caméléon. Non loin de là, Agon, qui se promenait pour sécher son entraînement, aperçut le blond. Un sourire vint orner son visage et il avança vers le démon des devils bats. Il se stoppa cependant quand une moto s'arrêta devant Hiruma. Un regard mauvais se dirigea alors en direction du motard qui enfournait les bagages du blond. Il se retint d'aller cogner le stupide caméléon lorsqu'Hiruma se plaça derrière lui en le tenant par la taille. Agon décida de faire demi-tour tout en rageant de l'attitude du blond.

Le soir venu, Agon était toujours de mauvaise humeur et boudait tranquillement chez lui. Son frère avait préféré s'éloigner de lui en allant dormir chez un ami, il n'avait pas envie de faire face à son caractère de chien. En partant de chez lui, Unsui avait envoyé un message à un certain blond pour qu'il vienne calmer la mauvaise humeur de son frère. C'est ainsi qu'Hiruma se retrouva devant la porte de ce fucking dreadlock. Il n'était pas prévu qu'ils se voient aujourd'hui, mais le frère d'Agon avait insisté en lui disant qu'il avait vraiment l'air énervé et qu'il craignait qu'il sorte se bagarrer. Hiruma, en bon amant, décida que ce n'était pas si mal, cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils ne c'étaient pas vu et le blond se dit que c'était sûrement une bonne occasion. Une fois calmé, le dragon voudra sûrement profiter du corps si tentant du démon.

Après cette réflexion dont la fin convenait parfaitement à Hiruma, il décida de toquer à la porte. Si Agon était de mauvaise humeur, il valait mieux éviter de défoncer la porte. Comme personne ne lui ouvrait, il se mit à agresser la sonnette (il détestait attendre!). Au bout de deux minutes, Agon ouvrit la porte violemment.

« Putain, mais c'est quoi ton problème ? », il se stoppa quand il vit l'emmerdeur en question.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là crevard ? »

« Charmant comme accueil, la prochaine fois, je resterais chez moi »

« Ouais en plus t'étais en bonne compagnie »

Hiruma qui était entré malgré la présence imposante d'Agon se stoppa dans le salon.

« Plaît-il ? »

« C'est bon fais pas l'innocent t'es parti en moto avec lui chez toi »

« Et alors ? J'avais besoin qu'on me porte mes paquets du coup, j'ai appelé un esclave »

« T'aurais pu me demander à moi plutôt »

« Alors toi, tu étais censé être en entraînement et la dernière fois que je t'ai demandé de venir porter mes paquets, tu m'as envoyé chier »

« Oui ba là, je serais venu comme j'étais à côté »

« Mais comment j'étais censé savoir que tu étais en train de sécher ton entraînement et que tu étais juste à côté ? »

« Arrête de tourner autour du pot, le problème, c'est que t'as demandé à ce type et que tu t'es collé à lui et qu'il est allé chez toi »

« Tu ne serais pas jaloux par hasard ? »

« Change pas de sujet, et plus t'as pas nié ce que j'ai dit »

« Pourquoi je nierais ? Je l'ai vraiment appelé pour qu'il prenne mes achats et qu'il me les déposes chez moi. Je n'allais pas me fatiguer à le faire tout seul »

« Ah, tu me fais chier »

« Mais, attend là, c'est quoi le problème ? C'est pour ça que t'as une humeur encore plus merdique que d'habitude ? »

« Ah parce que je suis censé le prendre comment que mon mec soit si proche d'un autre crevard et qu'il le ramène chez lui ? »

Agon c'était assis sur son canapé, l'air boudeur et énervé ! Hiruma ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou s'énerver. Alors comme ça, fucking dreadlock était jaloux ! Le blond sourit et s'assit en califourchon sur son amant. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser chaste.

« Il a déposé mes affaires chez moi et il est parti. Je suis pas du genre à l'inviter boire un café »

Agon retint une grimace, c'est vrai que le blond ne restait pas beaucoup avec les gens et peu supportait sa personnalité. Il n'y avait que trois personnes dans sa vie qui avaient une place particulière et c'était Musashi, Kurita et lui. Et évidemment, il n'entretenait pas la même relation avec les deux premiers. Agon souffla pour lui-même, il s'énervait trop facilement. Il attira le blond à lui et captura ses lèvres. Ce fut un baiser plus endiablé que celui d'Hiruma juste avant. Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air. Agon fixa sérieusement son blond dans les yeux.

« La prochaine fois, tu m'appelles. Et ne monte plus jamais sur une moto si ce n'est pas moi au volant »

Hiruma soupira et l'embrassa, il n'allait pas le contredire maintenant qu'il était calmé. Et puis, la prochaine fois qu'il refuserait de faire quelque chose pour lui, il savait comment le faire chanter. Il passa les bras autour du cou de son amant et se colla à lui tout en l'embrassant. Au bout de quelques minutes passé à s'embrasser, Angon n'y tenant plus enleva le t-shirt d'Hiruma et lui mordit les tétons, il savait que le blond était plutôt sensible à cet endroit. Comme il voulait l'entendre gémir encore plus, il commença à lui déboutonner le pantalon. Mais les mains de son démon l'arrêtèrent.

« Enlève ta putain de chemise »

Agon savait qu'Hiruma aimait laisser ses mains parcourir ses abdos et lui mordre l'épaule, ainsi que lui griffer le dos. Il enleva donc lentement sa chemise et retourna à la virilité de son blond qui n'attendait que ça. Alors qu'il masturbait énergiquement son partenaire, il se fit mordre l'épaule. Il savait qu'Hiruma faisait ça quand il ne pouvait plus se retenir de gémir. Il amena donc sa deuxième main vers le postérieur de son amant et lui enfonça deux doigts dans son intimité. Le blond ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir, ce qui fit sourire Agon qui adorait les gémissements d'Hiruma, ils l'excitaient au plus haut point. Il lui détendit un peu le trou comme cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble, puis il sortit son sexe et le pénétra d'un seul coup. Il patienta un peu avant de bouger, le temps qu'Hiruma s'habitue. Ce fut le blond qui commença à bouger ses hanches sur la verge d'Agon. Lui faisant profiter du spectacle devant lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, n'y tenant plus, Agon fit basculer son partenaire sur le canapé et le culbuta de toutes ses forces, touchant à chaque coup de reins la prostate du corps sous extase qui se trouvait sous lui. Après quelques mouvements de plus, n'y tenant plus tous les deux, ils jouirent. Agon se leva du canapé et mit Hiruma sur son épaule, en sac à patates, pour l'emmener dans la chambre. La nuit ne faisait que commencer.

Le lendemain matin, Hiruma s'était levé en premier pour aller se doucher et s'habiller. Il avait donné rendez-vous à son équipe pour aller voir le match 'une équipe adverse aujourd'hui. Une fois prêt, il alla s'asseoir sur le bassin du dragon et s'approcha de son oreille.

« Hey, fucking dreadlock »

« Hum »

« Faut que tu m'amènes devant mon lycée, par ta faute, je serais en retard si j'y vais à pied »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre, démerde-toi »

« Très bien, je pourrais demander au fucking lézard s'il... »

Agon se redressa pour fusiller son amant du regard, qui lui, faisait un sourire carnassier.

« C'est bon, je t'emmène, mais t'as intérêt à revenir ici quand c'est fini »

« Très bien, tu viendras bien me chercher, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Grr, tu paies rien pour attendre »

« Mais oui, mais oui. Aller, habille-toi, on va être en retard »

« T'as bien cinq minutes, ils commenceront sans toi »

Agon allongea le blond sur le lit et l'embrassa fougueusement. T'en pis, il rejoindrait son équipe plus tard, la fucking manager filmait de toute façon !

 **FIN**


End file.
